Taken In a Tempest
by singer4444
Summary: In Rose's POV, post Last Sacrifice, set near Court. During Hurricane Sandy, Rose looks outside to see someone lying by the road, seemingly hurt. But when she goes outside to help the person, it turns out to be a Strigoi, who kidnaps her. Will Dimitri find her in time? Or will she simply be lost in the hurricane?


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy; Richelle Mead does.

I'm scared. The hurricane is getting closer and closer to my house, and we're just sitting inside waiting for it to strike. Shouldn't we be evacuating? Or doing something? Abe is the face of calm, silently watching the news. My mother, Janine, is pacing back and forth in anxiety. Dimitri is sitting next to me on the couch, attempting to keep me calm. Lissa is locked up safely in Court with Eddie. They sent me home after I ended up shaking with fear in my own room at Court. Dimitri was the only one capable of getting me out.

"It's going to be fine, Rose," Dimitri says. "We're all going to be fine."

I sigh. How can he say that right now? There are trees falling down everywhere, God only knows how fast the wind is blowing, and flooding is happening all over the East Coast. I might be safe inside my house right now, but any of us could get hurt.

"I'm gonna go crazy in here," I say. "The storm is going to last for days, and I'm not going to be able to make it. What are we supposed to do for days?"

"We'll find something to do." Dimitri looks around the room. "We could play board games, read some books, or watch a movie."

I shake my head no. "You know how I get. Those things will keep me occupied for a little while, but then all of _this_ will come back into my mind, and I'll break down again."

He pulls me closer to his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you, Roza."

I smile up at him, and try to slow my racing mind. Suddenly, the lights flicker out. I cry out in shock, and my moment of peace is shattered. The living room is pitch black. I start to freak out again.

"Dimitri." I look next to me. The seat Dimitri was sitting in is now empty. "Dimitri?" Abe and Mom are gone, too. "Where is everybody?"

My panic has risen to the top. I'm all alone in the middle of a hurricane. My breaths come rapidly in short gasps. "Dimitri! Mom! Abe!" I call out. No answer comes back to me.

I see a faint light coming towards the living room. I curl up into a ball on my couch, and wait for what is coming for me. The light gets brighter as it comes closer, and soon I can tell what is carrying the light.

"Dimitri!" I jump up and grab him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Where did you go? I was so scared."

He holds up a candle for me to see. "I went to get some candles and flashlights with your mom and Abe. Did something happen while we were gone?"

"I didn't know where you went! I looked over at you, and everyone was gone! I thought you had gotten caught in the storm," I admit.

"A little storm won't be able to take me without a fight." He smiles a little, but it disappears when he sees the fear on my face. "I'm sorry I scared you. I won't leave you again."

"Thank you," I say. We go back to waiting for the storm to pass.

After a few hours of just sitting in panic, I get up for a drink. I take a flashlight with me to the kitchen. The room is very drab, with only the essentials. I get a glass of water, and then make the mistake of looking out the door. There are trees strewn in the yards on either side of my house. Telephone poles have fallen much lower than is acceptable. Water is steadily rising in the streets. I have another panic attack. Why did I do that?

Before I can turn away, I see a figure laying face down on the side of the road. I open the door to be welcomed by strong gusts of wind. I push on, though. My feet are soaked through my boots after being outside for only a minute. As I make my way across the yard, I notice something about the figure. They don't look like they're in pain from being hurt in the storm. They look like they just decided to lay down by the road.

I'm about to run back inside, but the figure jumps up and grabs me by the shoulders with lightning speed. The blood red eyes stare right through me, and I can't bend down to get my stake out from my boot. I kick and flail my arms around; no luck. The Strigoi throws me over his shoulder, and starts to run. In a last attempt for my life, I scream as loud as I can. I hope Dimitri heard me over the sound of the hurricane. He's the only chance I have.


End file.
